Two Different Girls
by BookSessed
Summary: Rashel's life couldn't be better. She is the most popular girl in the school, and going out with the most popular guy in the school. But what happens when someone new starts and threatens her relationship with Quinn? Is it possible to have two soulmates?
1. For The First Time

**Uhhh, so this is a new fanfic of mine!**

**Not really sure where this is going to go, but if I get enough reviews, I will carry on!**

**I do not own night world, but neither do you so, ha!**

_Rashel POV_

I winced slightly as someone next to me slammed their locker door. I still had a killer headache. I knew I shouldn't have had that 4th vodka shot with Morgead and Jez. I walked over to where my friends Keller was standing and gave her a painful smile.

"Still hung over?" She asked me.

"Please. I am permanently hung over." I answered while glaring at another kid who slammed their locker with way too much noise for my liking. He shrunk back and hurried off to his next class. Keller and I walked to Science, which was, luckily for me, on the top floor of the opposite building. As we trudged up the stairs, I asked casually, "So, where's Quinn today? I didn't see him in English."

Keller just gave me a knowing look and said "Just because we are neighbours, doesn't mean I know where he is all the time. Anyway, aren't you supposed to know where he is? You are his girlfriend."

"Oh, I didn't speak to him this morning so I was just wondering if he is here today or not." I said. Maybe that wasn't casually enough… He is probably just out with Ash or something. We walked into class and saw someone sitting in our usual seats. Obviously she was new otherwise no one would sit in our seats, the popular ones. Clearly, she was pretty too as everyone around her seemed to be boys with a few girls sitting next to her, making jokes and laughing. Keller and I exchanged a glance before walking up to her and tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Excuse me, but you are in our seats." I said with the frostiest voice I could manage at the moment, hung over as I was.

"Oh, sorry! I'll move right now. I'm Hannah." she said. She packed up her things and moved a few to the left, bringing her entourage with her.

"I am Rashel, and this is Keller." I decided to humour her, as she might actually be nice if all these people liked her. My attention was diverted; Quinn had just walked in the room. I left Keller to chat to the new girl while I approached Quinn. "Where have you been?" I asked him as we exchanged the usual hug and kiss greeting. I tried to pitch my tone between unbothered and slightly concerned, as I wasn't sure about our relationship yet and didn't want to come off as too needy or whiny.

"Out with Ash. We ditched 3rd because we didn't do our homework." Quinn said with a sheepish grin. I rolled my eyes. He looked around as if to see where everyone else had gone. I saw a shock go through him and I turned around to see what may have cause this. He was staring at Hannah. I turned back to him, my expression slightly hurt.

"Love? Are you okay?" He asked me. I studied him closely while he was talking. He seemed to be normal at the moment.

"Yeah. Fine." I smiled for good measure before I took his hand and led him over to our seats while feeling the usual shocks his touch gave me. He smiled back and I knew he was feeling the same thing. Everyone was seated now and the teacher started to write something on the blackboard. I automatically tuned out.

What was with that weird shock with Quinn? It was almost like he subconsciously recognized her from somewhere. If I wasn't standing right in front of him, I am certain he would walked over to her and started flirting ridiculously like the rest of them.

No Rashel! You need to have faith in him! Just because he being your boyfriend is new, he himself isn't. I have known him for all my life and we have always been best friends, even through the different girls and boys we had gone out with. Finally, we realised that we were perfect for each other, and that was when the sparks had started for both of us.

A note dropped onto my table. I turned around and I saw Keller making little hand gestures meant to say _Read it now! _I sighed and unfolded the lined paper. There in Keller's messy scrawl was

_Are you okay? You look a bit sick._

_Yes, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?_

_I am your best friend Rashel. I know when you're upset. Tell me after school. My house?_

_Yeah, sure. _I folded the note and stuffed it in my bag. I looked at the clock; only five minutes left. The hour had gone very quickly. I tried to concentrate for the last five minutes of the day, but I was simply too tired. Mercifully, the bell rang, but then that just added to my headache. I put all my books into my bag and waited to be dismissed.

"Ah, Rashel and Quinn. Can I talk to you for a quick minute?" My teacher said over the noise that was developing. I nodded, confused. Maybe he saw me and Keller passing notes to each other… but then why would he want Quinn too?

"Yes, Mr Burton?" I said.

"Well, I know this is a lot to ask of you two, but I know that you are very popular among your classmates. Could you show Hannah around for the next few days, maybe sit with her at lunch, that type of thing? It's just; I would not want her to feel left out." He asked.

"Of course, we would be happy to, sir." Quinn said. We both smiled at him and walked out to where Keller, Jez, Morgead and Ash were waiting for us. We started walking with them, but I trailed behind, lost in my own thoughts. What was I supposed to tell Keller? The truth? No, she would just tell me I was being paranoid…

On the way to the car park, we saw Hannah surrounded by boys and the odd girlfriend of the boys, trying to be noticed. She waved to us and I saw Keller and everyone else smile at her. Keller and Jez wandered over while I stayed with Morgead and Quinn. Quinn had a wistful look in his eyes, and I did not like it. After a while, Quinn left and it was just me and Morgead standing there.

"Hey. You alright?" Morgead asked me. We were fairly close, but not as close as me and Keller were.

"Yeah. You?" I asked casually.

"I meant coz your boyfriend just ditched you for some girl that is practically perfect and already popular as hell." Morgead said in a deadpan voice.

"Thanks. Well, I'm fine." I answered. Finding that this was one conversation that I did not need, I walked over to where Keller was standing chatting and laughing and said "Hey. Can we go; I have the worst headache."

"Yeah, sure. Can Hannah come back to mine? We were all going to welcome her into the neighbourhood; it turns out she lives opposite me and Quinn." Keller asked.

"Uh, yeah. It is your house." I said in a forced cheerful tone. I would not let this girl intimidate me out of my gang. "I'll see you there!"

I went to my car and was surprised to see Jez standing there. "Are you not getting a ride with Morgead on his motorcycle?" I asked.

Jez said, "Naw. I need to talk to you."

**So, is it amazing? Horrible? Hideous?**

**Whatever it is,  
>Pleeeeease review.<br>Love you!**

**(:**


	2. Preparation

**Thanks for reviewing (:**

**I do not own Night World…. **

**Jez POV**

_Jez said, "Naw. I need to talk to you."_

I looked at my friend Rashel, and could instantly tell that she was hurting. I knew it was all Quinn's fault, and I wanted to punch the crap out of him. But right now, I had to comfort one of my best friends.

"Go ahead." She said in an obvious attempt at a cheery voice. It was pitiful, actually.

"I know you're upset about Quinn and Hannah. But I decided to help you, as she seems too fake." I said.

"Look, Jez, I have no idea what you are talking about…" She trailed off under the look I was giving her. It was meant to say, _shut up and let me help you. _

"Now, the first step is admitting that there is a problem here." I said in a school-teacher voice. "Are you going to do that?"

Rashel sighed. "Yes. But I don't understand. What are you going to do to help me? Kill her? Beat her up? Because I really don't think that they have even done anything yet that is worth beating her up for…"

"Just shut up for a second. I'm thinking." No, they hadn't done anything yet, but it was pretty obvious that they would. I mean, you just had to be near them for all of half a minute to tell that something was going to start, and soon. Maybe we should just keep them away from each other… No, that wasn't very long term. "Come on, let's just go home. Forget going to Keller's house for today, yeah?" I could be comforting when I wanted to.

Rashel nodded and we got inside her car. While she was driving, I let my mind drift. What would be the best way to make sure Quinn and Hannah wouldn't get together. I thought about Hannah's personality, or what I knew of it so far. She seemed sweet, maybe a bit too sweet, but not ditzy like the class idiot, Iliana. You could tell this girl had more than one thought going through her head. She didn't seem to be slutty, even if all of the schools boys were hanging around her. I heard from one of them that she is refusing everybody's invitations to parties and whatnot. Hmm, we should take advantage of her "sweet" nature.

We were nearly at Rashel's house when I realised that I needed to text Morgead to come here. As we were approaching her house, I saw that he was already there, standing next to his motorcycle. I smiled as we got out and walked inside Rashel's house. It felt natural, just us 3, if not a little weird without Keller. I grabbed some from the kitchen for us all to share and brought it into the living room, where Morgead and Rashel were already sitting. I put the chips onto the table and sat next to Morgead.

"So. I think we all know the situation, and I have thought of a way to fix it. We all need to become "best friends" with Hannah so she will not go out with Quinn." I was met with blank looks. I sighed. "It is pretty obvious that she is not the type to betray her friends. She seems loyal, like a dog. So if we were friends with her, then she would not risk losing her friends. Get it?"

"Yes. I think we should do that. But do I have to be friends with her?" Morgead asked.

"No, sweetie." I replied.

"I'll do it. Let's start now. Let's go to Keller's house. I really don't like the idea of Quinn being alone with her, even though I know Keller would beat the shit out of him if he tried anything in her house." Rashel said.

"Let's get you looking all beautiful so Quinn eats his heart out." I said comfortingly. I was usually not this nice, but it was obvious that she was very upset. I dragged her upstairs and left Morgead on the couch, flipping through channels. I started to go through her closet, to see what would look amazing on her. I took out a black, lacy dress with matching tights and boots. I got a few dangling necklaces from her jewellery box and tossed it all at her. "Go put it on." She took it and went inside her bathroom. She emerged looking beautiful and haunting. I styled her hair in a fancy up-do with little curly tendrils left out. I did her make-up in dramatic tones, and when I was finished with her, she looked stunning. "Wow!"

"Thank you so much. Don't you think I am a little overdressed though?" She asked.

"No. It turns out that it has turned into a fully blown party, all for Hannah. Everyone who is anyone is going to Keller's."

"Oh. Do you want to borrow any of my clothes?"

"Yes. I saw this red dress in your closet that I may steal…" I smiled at her and got it out of her closet and went to change. The dress was beautiful, just a few shades darker than my own hair. I changed and came out of the bathroom, and went to stand in front of the mirror so I could do my own hair and make-up. I kept my hair simple; just left it down and ran a brush through my unruly curls. My make-up was already done from school, so I just touched it up a bit and then I was good to go!

We went downstairs together and called Morgead from the living room.

He wolf whistled at us. "You look nice, Rashel." He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "But you look hot, babe." I laughed and pulled away. He held my arm and we walked out of the house like that. The drive was a quick and silent one; me and Rashel in her car with Morgead on his motorcycle behind us. I could tell Rashel was feeling anxious.

"Hey." I said softly. "Everything will be okay, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah." She just smiled at me in a sad way and looked back at the road. We had parked up on the pavement and could see and hear the party noises that were coming from Keller's house.

"Ready?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "Ready." She replied.

**So, that is the next chapter!**

**This one was a bit boring, I know, but it was just a filler chapter until they got to the party and the drama starts…**

**Please Review!**

**(:**


	3. Let's Go Clubbing!

**This is the next chapter, and will have drama… yaaaaay (:**

**Thank you soooooooo much to Paranormalcy for giving me so many ideas and helping me (: You're amazing!**

**I do not own Night World.**

_She took a deep breath. "Ready." She replied._

**Rashel POV**

I walked out of the car and waited for Jez and Morgead. It was hard to see them so obviously loved up, but I didn't want to sound bitter, so I kept my mouth shut. We all walked to the front door, which was opened and went inside. Keller had an absolutely huge house, with 3 stories and a huge room where you could dance or socialise. Right now, we could hear everyone in there. Jez and I walked in together with Morgead next to us and we opened the doors. I was oddly nervous. We walked in and the conversation stopped, and all eyes were on us.

Jez just gave them her best glare and haughtily walked off, as usual. I spotted Keller and waved, rushing over to her. It was still silent, so I talked loudly with Keller on purpose, hoping everyone else would follow my lead. They did.

"Hi! How are you?" I asked her happily, still slightly high from the obvious adoration from my friends.

Keller completely ignored my question and asked some of her own and stared at me. "You look amazing! Jez did your hair and stuff for you, didn't she? And where were you? I waited after school, but I couldn't find you. Then Ash told me you'd driven off with Jez."

When she stopped to take a breath, I jumped in. "Yeah, well, I was too tired. I needed to recharge with Jez and Morgead. And yes, this is the work of Jez."

"Well, you look really nice!" She said. But I barely heard her, because Quinn was standing in the doorway, looking straight at me with his mouth hanging open. God, how bad did I usually look? I made my way over to him, but it took a long time as I kept getting stopped by boys. They were all looking hungrily at me, and trying to get me to dance with them. I politely declined and mad my way through the laughing bodies. By the time I got there, he had shut his mouth and had an awed expression on his face. I stood there for a while, expecting him to say something.

"Hi." I said after a while, when the silence was getting a bit awkward.

"Hey." He said, with that same awed and dreamy expression on his face. An on goes the silence.

"How are you?" I asked with forced nonchalance.

"Great. Absolutely amazing. You clearly are as well." Quinn said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, uh, I meant, uh, you look… um… really good." Quinn mumbled.

"Thank you." I said coolly. And with that, I walked off to Jez. "How did I do?" I asked her.

"You did amazing. Well, I did for making you look that hot, but still." Jez relied with a smirk.

I hugged her and said, "Thank you so much! Everything is perfect." But Jez didn't seem to hear me. She was looking over my shoulder, at something faraway and then gave me a look of pity, which changed into determination. I gave her a confused look and turned around. And all at once I understood her expressions. The pity was for me, because Quinn was chatting and laughing with Hannah, who was easily the best looking person here. She looked remarkable in a simple white, gauzy dress and it looked so pure and effortless. Determination from Jez's expression was easy to decipher, and it lent me strength, the determination to get Quinn back for me.

She laughed at something she said and intimately caressed his arm. They both looked shocked and she hastily said something and walked away. I followed her into Keller's bedroom. She was standing by the window, leaning on the window sill for support. She didn't notice me come in behind her. I shut the door quietly behind me, and it made a soft _click_. She heard this and turned around.

And smiled. "Hi Rashel. Wow, you look really good." I was shaking with rage. How could she just stand here and pretend that nothing had just happened between my _boyfriend _and her. Come on now, Rashel. If I confront her now, the whole plan will be ruined. All this went through my head in about 1 and half seconds, and she was still waiting for me to reply.

"Thank you!" I said with what I knew was a dazzling smile. "You're not looking too bad yourself." She smiled modestly, which just made her look more angel-like. "So, what were you and Quinn talking about?" I asked in a friendly tone.

Her face didn't look so angelic anymore. She looked conflicted and shocked. "Oh, nothing much. He was just filling me in on which teachers and nice and things…"

What a lie! I thought. I breathed in and out for a few seconds, trying to regain control over myself. "Well, there is this new teacher called Mr Descoudres and apparently, he is unbelievably hot. Hey, a bunch of us are going out clubbing later. Wanna come with?" I asked. I knew Jez wouldn't mind as it was part of the plan.

"Um, yeah sure. Is Quinn coming?" She asked in a not-at-all causal voice.

"Maybe." I replied.

"Oh, okay. When shall we leave?" She said.

"In about an hour…"

_An hour later_

We all crowded into the big Range Rover Ash had brought and went to one of the best nightclubs there was, _Sizzle. _I ended up sitting next to Morgead, yet again and wondered why we kept being put together. It was slightly tense at the beginning, but we both warmed up, especially when Ash made a sharp turn and I ended up falling on his lap. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing, and I suddenly felt slightly better as I saw Quinn look at us.

After we had got there, we all naturally got split up apart from me, Jez, Morgead, Quinn and Hannah. We ordered shots for all of us and sat at the bar. We got them and Jez said, "Ready? Okay. 1, 2, 3, go!" I downed it as fast as I could and saw the others doing the same, even Hannah. Me, Morgead and Jez put our glass down the quickest, with Hannah half a second behind, and then Quinn.

"Nice." Morgead commented about Hannah. She smiled back at him.

"I was the undisputed champion of drinking games in my old school." Hannah said, to general shock and amusement.

We carried it on a few times, and the last time we did it, Hannah actually beat us three. I was reluctantly impressed. We then scattered, Hannah off with some guy she met, Jez and Morgead went on the dance floor and me and Quinn were left on our own.

"Wanna dance?" I asked him. He nodded. It felt easier on the dance floor where everyone else was, probably because we didn't have to talk. Just as we walked there, the music shifted towards softer, lighter tones than the previous pulsating beats. A slow dance.

Quinn put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. It felt natural, easy. We danced for a few minutes before the song shifted once again. It was a slightly more upbeat song, but we kept that position. He leaned his head toward mine and we kissed. It was a sweet one, and I was surprised that he even did it. It was a kiss to make me forget all of my doubts for a few seconds. But then it was over, and it came rushing back.

After that, everything was slightly boring, just more drinking, dancing and talking. After a while, we all met outside the entrance and headed home. I realised something. "Hey, where's Hannah?"

"She got lucky!" Ash shouted from the front of the car. "We saw her leaving with some guy. I wonder who is getting some tonight!"

"Oh." This made me feel strange. On one hand, I was glad she had left, leaving me and Quinn on our own, and even gladder that she had gone with another guy. But then, even if I am not really her friend, shouldn't I have kept tabs on her, as she was obviously completely drunk. I hope she is okay…


	4. The Morning After

**So, on with the story! You'll find out who Hannah had a one night stand with… Hehee (:**

**Me no own Night World :P**

"_Hey, where's Hannah?" Rashel asked. _

"_She left with some guy." Ash replied. _

**Hannah POV **

God, my head was pounding. Where am I? I groaned and rolled over, and nearly had a heart attack. There was someone next to me, and suddenly all the images came flooding back; going clubbing with the others and drinking way too much, meeting a guy who invited me back to his house and the one that made me sit bolt upright, undressing each other and falling asleep, blissfully unaware. Oh, god. Oh, _god, _where were my clothes?

I grabbed them all to me, getting changed, while trying to wake the guy next to me up. I think his name was Thierry, but I really couldn't remember that well. "Get up!" I said, trying to raise my voice a little, but finding I couldn't. Ugh, I need some coffee.

I looked at my reflection in the long-length mirror in his bedroom inside his adorable, 6th floor apartment and sighed. My hair was a bird's nest, all of the blonde, usually silk like, hair in a tangle at the top of my head. I ran my fingers through it, trying to coax it back into a ponytail.

Thierry was waking up now, and I kicked him, to make sure he was fully awake. "Hi, Hannah." He said with surprising cheerfulness, for someone who basically passed out drunk the day before.

"Get up! I am so late! I need some coffee first. Go and make it!" I said.

He was watching me with a bemused expression, with still no clothes on whatsoever. I felt my face heat up as I looked away, trying to find them for him. I found them in a heap at the bottom of the bed and chucked them at his face with much more force necessary. He winced as his belt buckle hit his face and then laughed some more when he saw my expression. I had to admit, he had a very nice laugh.

I instantly softened and looked at him. He was a nice guy, and clearly a very rich one, to afford this amazing apartment. It had everything modern that you could ever want or need. But I didn't care about things like that.

From what I remember of yesterday, even when drunk, he was a kind person, gentle. Most people go rude and brash when they're drunk, but if anything, he got even softer, even kinder. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before going into the kitchen, to make some coffee, before I would take off. He got dressed and took the coffee from my hands and pouring it for me.

I really wanted this relationship to work, but I realised it couldn't when he didn't even know the real me. I was just plucking up enough courage to tell him, when I saw the time.

"Crap!" He said and I raised my eyebrows. "I gotta get to school!" He exclaimed.

I got a bit confused at this, but I just shook my head and said to him, "Can you drop me off at my house first, if you don't mind?"

His expression softened even more, which I didn't think would be possible, and he said "Of course. Just finish your coffee and we can go right away." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before draining his coffee and disappearing into his bedroom. I did the same and, for the first time this morning, thought about my friends, and if they were wondering where I was. I checked my cell phone, and sure enough, there were about 10 missed calls and 6 texts from Keller and 14 texts from… Rashel? I didn't think she cared about me that much.

I texted Keller a quick reply, just saying that I'm fine and tell Rashel this as well. By the time I was done, Thierry was coming out of his bedroom, looking professional. Again, I was about to ask him why he was dressing so fancy, before we both saw the time again.

We hurried to the lift, both groaning with exasperation as it went down much too slowly, and darting out the doors to where his car was. It was a non-descript car, with shiny wheels and a black, custom paint job. He opened the door for me and shut it, and jogged over to the other side. He turned the key in the ignition and sped down the roads that were getting slowly familiar. I told him my address and we got there in about 10 minutes. Apparently, the car might not be fast, but he certainly is. He drives like a maniac!

I turned and said, "So, uh, I'll see you later, I guess." And before he had anything to add, I practically sprinted out the car and headed for my front door. His face looked a little hurt, but he waved and drove off. I didn't do that on purpose, it was just because I had no time to be getting distracted. I prayed that he had my number, or I had his, and ran upstairs, but it was too late.

"And just where do you think you're going, young lady? And, where exactly have you been all night?" I winced as her voice was pitched high, and my head still hurt from the hangover, even though the aspirin I had at Thierry's house helped slightly.

"Uh, I was at one of my friend's houses. You know, Rashel." I said the one who lived furthest away from here, not Keller, who lived opposite, and she had no doubt checked already.

"And you couldn't call?" She gave me a very disapproving look, which made her glasses fall down her nose slightly.

"Uh, no, my phone battery died and I couldn't remember our new number, only our old one." I said crossing my fingers behind my back, hoping that this was a good enough lie to convince my mother.

She looked suspicious, but let it go. "Well, hurry up. You're going to be late for school if you don't sprint."

I took her advice and sprinted up the stairs and into my bedroom. I wasted no time in looking around, but headed straight for my closet, and picked out the first thing that was in front of me. I changed in lightning speed and rushed into the bathroom. I ran a quick comb through my hair, but luckily, it had settled down since I was at Thierry's and it was easy to work with. I left it down and did a very light, very quick brush of make-up. I grabbed my backpack and was ready in about 6 minutes flat.

"Bye!" I said to my mother, who was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for me to come down. She had breakfast ready. "Uh, don't worry about breakfast, I ate at Rashel's!" I gave her a fleeting hug and went to the door, where I knocked on Keller's door.

She opened it and said, "You've got some explaining to do."

I checked my watch and practically dragged her out the door. "Later. We're gonna be late!" I drove fast, breaking the occasional speed limit here and there. Keller looked scared out of her mind when I pulled up in a space near the entrance of the school. Just then, the warning bell rang. "Yes!" I said, slightly out of breath. She just looked at me like I was crazy, but going along with me, power walking.

We reached our seats for History just in time, where, to my general shock, I saw Thierry walk in, and start writing on the board. What!

I hissed to Keller, "Shouldn't somebody stop him? Won't he get in trouble?" She gave me one of them infuriating looks and I was just about to get up to go to him, when he turned around and I could see what he had just written on the board.

Mr Descoudres. That was what it said.

The only really logical explanation being…

He was our teacher.

I slept with our History teacher.

**Hahaha Hannah, didn't think you had it in you (:**

**Please Review! **

**I'll update faster than! (:**

**The Review button is calling you…. **

**(:**


	5. Rumours

**Wow, she finally updated! (:**

**Eh, no excuse really, I just started other stories, which was kind of dumb of me, but oh well! **

**Chapter 5!**

_I slept with our History teacher, Hannah thought. _

**Keller POV**

Hannah looked really sick. I hope she was okay. "Hannah." I said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"How is this possible!" She said.

I frowned. "How is what possible?" She was being really weird today. I was about to ask her some more questions, but the teacher turned around, so I wasn't able to.

"Holy cra-. Hannah?" Mr Descoudres said. Wait, what?

She looked like she wanted to die at this very moment. What is going on between them two? Do they know each other?

"Hi, Mr Descoudres." Hannah said awkwardly.

He just looked utterly confused. "Uh, can I see you after class please?" He said. Hannah nodded and went back to taking notes.

After that, it was just Mr D (as I like to think of him as, because his name was too long) lecturing and setting us homework. He seemed nice enough though, and was totally hot. I think I am going to like History this year.

The bell rang and I packed away all of my things mechanically, thinking about how Hannah knew Mr D. Maybe their parents knew each other or something. I looked over at Hannah, who had been looking better during the lesson, but she had gone ghostly pale again, sneaking glances at Mr D's desk, where he was sitting.

"Hey, I'll wait for you outside." I said to her, as I walked past her. I passed Mr D and he smiled at me. Wow, he has a nice smile. Not as nice as Galen's though. I smiled dreamily as I thought about his kind smile, pale blonde hair…

**Hannah POV**

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! What was I going to say to Thierry! What was he going to say to me! Will he just think that I'm a child, and not worth his time? Will he spread rumours? Will he get me transferred into another class? Will he give me bad grades about this? Will he tell anyone about us? Is there even an 'us' anymore?

Calm down, Hannah! Just breathe in and out, slowly. I approached Thierry's desk extremely slowly and cleared my throat.

"Um, you wanted to, um, see me Thie-, Mr Descoudres, sir?" I said nervously. Oh, god I am so pathetic. Sir? I am calling the guy I slept with sir? Well done, Hannah.

He obviously thought the same thing, as he gave me a weird look. Or maybe it was just because he was confused. "Hannah, are you okay? You look a bit queasy." He said in a professional voice.

Now he was comforting me? Damn, I think I am going to throw up. "Yeah, fine." I said shortly.

We waited for the last of the students to file out of the room, and I noticed with fascination that all the girls said in a flirty voice, "Bye, Mr Descoudres." This made me want to claw their eyes out, which was surprising, as I wasn't really a violent person at all.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did you lie to me?" Thierry said all pretence of a concerned teacher gone.

"Thierry, I am so sorry." I said, my voice all choked up with unshed tears. "I didn't want you to find out this way."

"So what way would I find out? When you had to leave every morning? When I met your parents? When we got married?" He said.

I had no answer for this, so I just shook my head and let a tear fall. "Where does this leave us?" I asked the dreaded question.

Now he just shook his head. "I need some time for my mind to process this. Shall we talk today after school? Come to my room."

I nodded. "Bye, Mr Descoudres."

He didn't answer so after a while, I just walked out of the room. Just as I reached the door, I thought I heard a soft, whispered, "Bye, Hannah."

**Rashel POV**

I heard from someone that Hannah was here today. Thank god. I felt guilty all night and I was so worried.

Poppy was chattering away next to me, and when I heard Hannah's name, I automatically tuned in. "-and she said that Mr D totally freaked out. She said that Hannah looked completely guilty and sick, and that he asked to see her after class. Then apparently, you could practically see the sexual tension in the room! But that was probably just Gill being Gill."

"What! Hannah and Mr Descoudres? No way." I said. Hannah is so not the type to do something like that, at all.

"Yeah, no one believes it, obviously. Like I said, it was just Gill being Gill." Poppy said and started to talk about something else, which I tuned out. We walked into the cafeteria and sat at our usual table. Everyone was already there, except Keller and Hannah. My mood darkened when I saw that Quinn wasn't there either, and Poppy went to sit next to Maggie and Thea, and I walked over to Jez and Morgead.

"Hey. Have you seen Quinn?" I asked them.

Morgead gave me a pitiful look and Jez answered, "No. He hasn't come in here yet. Neither are Keller and Hannah." She said this part quietly and looked down. I sank down into a seat next to them and tried to blink back the completely unexpected tears that prickled in my eyes.

I kept looking at the cafeteria doors, and Quinn only came in when there was 10 minutes left of lunch. He sat beside me and said "Hey."

I raised my eyebrows and said, "Where have you been?"

"Out of school. I have a surprise for you…" He said while smiling and kissing me on the cheek and pulling me closer. I saw Jez and Morgead pointedly look away.

"Oh really? What type of surprise?" I said teasingly.

"Not that kind. A better kind." Quinn said, and Morgead snorted. Jez punched him, letting us have our moment.

"What is it?" I asked, curious now.

"Ha, you wish! If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He winked and the bell rang. I sighed and pushed myself off Quinn.

"Yay, music class. Joy." I said sarcastically. But at least I had Morgead to keep me company. I said bye to Jez and Quinn and walked silently to the big music classroom with Morgead.

We sat together and waited for the teacher to show up. "So, how are things going with Quinn?" Morgead asked casually.

"Peachy. Jez?" I said.

He gave me a withering look before saying, "Peachy."

After this, we just sat in silence, still waiting for the teacher to come. After 30 minutes, he still hadn't come, and everyone decided that they would play Spin the Bottle. No way was I playing such a lame game, so I just packed my things and walked out. I could see Morgead following me.

"Let's get Jez." He said. He seemed to know where she was, so I just followed him and hung back when he knocked on the door. "Hello. The school office needs Jez for something. She has to come with us right now. It seemed important." He gave a charming smile.

"Of course." The teacher said, melting under Morgead's gaze. "She can go right now. Jez!" She said without looking.

"Yes, miss?" Jez said, putting on an innocent smile.

"Go with Morgead and Rashel; the school office needs you. Have you finished your art project?"

"Yes, I'll bring it up." Jez went and packed her things, gave her canvas to the teacher and left. As soon as we were down the corridor, Jez said, "So, where to? My place or go clubbing?"

"No, we are going to get Quinn first." Morgead said, completely surprising me.

"Why?" I asked.

"So he can come with us." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We are going on a double date. Keller and Galen can meet us there."

I sighed, realising that there was no point arguing with him. Besides, why did I want to argue with him? This was perfect, alone time with Quinn! I should be happy, right?

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Students poured out of classrooms, when I realised that I left my notebook in Music.

"Hey guys? I'll meet you outside; I forgot my notebook in Music. See you later." I said, and they nodded, heading towards the entrance of the school, which was also the exit.

I squeezed through gaps in the long corridors, which were filled with the typical noises of chattering and laughter. I finally reached the music room and looked around for my notebook. The tables had been pushed together by those playing Spin the Bottle and left like that. I finally spotted it lying on the floor and picked it up. By the time I had got out of the classroom, the halls were empty, apart from the odd person or two.

I rushed past each classroom, hurrying, not wanting to keep Jez and Morgead waiting, when I heard raised voices from a classroom with the door shut.

"What are we going to do?" A voice said. I looked through the window and saw Hannah, sitting on a desk, with teary eyes and a sad look on her face.

"What do you want to do Thierry?" She said, and I looked around the classroom, and saw Mr Descoudres sitting on the other side of the classroom. Thierry? Since when did Hannah call Mr D, Thierry? Could the rumours be true?

"I want to see you. Keep seeing you. Hannah, when we were together, it felt so right. I know that I wouldn't be able to be with another girl. You're the one." He said simply, while I was having the freaking shock of my life.

"Me too!" Hannah said, and her face had pure happiness on it. They moved closer to each other and just when they were about to kiss, I accidently banged into one of the lockers next to me, creating a very loud noise.

They were instantly alert and sprang apart. I sprinted down the hallway and turned left, to take me to a back door, which I let myself out of.

I leaned against the wall while I caught my breath.

So, Hannah and Mr D, huh? Interesting…

**Ooooh, watch out Hannah and Thierry! And btw, the students are gonna call Thierry Mr D all the time, coz it is very hard to keep typing out Mr Descoudres, and they wouldn't call him Thierry. Sorry if this annoys some of you, because it annoys me too(: **

**I know this was kind of rubbish, but it is the best I can do! (:**

**Pleeease review! I'll update faster (;**


	6. Surprises In More Ways Than One

**I do not own Night World, but you knew that already (:**

**Chapter 6!**

_So, Hannah and Mr D, huh? Interesting…_

**Rashel POV**

Well, this was the last freaking thing I ever expected. Wasn't she supposed to be the good, pure one, who everyone thinks is an angel?

Well, she wasn't acting so angelic in there when she was sticking her tongue down his throat. So does this mean that she doesn't like Quinn? And she will stay away from him? She better.

I had reached the place where Jez and Morgead were waiting by now, and they took one look at my face and came rushing over.

"Rashel? What's wrong? Are you okay?" They said, worried. Damn, did I look that bad? I tried to rearrange my features into something more normal while contemplating whether or not I should tell them the truth.

"I just saw something damn… thought provoking." I smiled mysteriously, knowing it would drive them completely crazy. "Turns out that Hannah is not so innocent after all. She is only having an affair with a teacher. The teacher being Mr D."

Their jaws dropped open and I laughed, saying, "Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." I walked past them and over to my car that my foster parent s had bought for me. I used to go from family to family, but I had been with this one for about 4 years. They were seriously rich, and bought me anything that I asked for. They had a daughter of their own, called Daphne. She was my own age, and totally nice. She also hung with our crowd, and I felt like she was my own sister, just like Keller.

I could hear Jez and Morgead following me and talking in hushed tones. I had reached my car now and saw a figure leaning against it. Quinn. I forgot he had a surprise for me. Suddenly, I felt a whole lot happier, and rushed up to him and gave him a quick hug and a fleeting kiss.

"Hi. Where's my surprise?" I said, making him laugh.

"Be patient." He said kissing me on the nose. "You'll find out soon enough. Your carriage waits." He said opening the door of my car with a quick bow that only he could have pulled off. I giggled and let him shut my door for me. I waved at Jez and Morgead out of the window, and they smiled, obviously glad that Quinn was finally paying me some attention.

He got in the seatbelt and headed for the road. "Where are we going?" I asked, somewhat nervous.

"You are going to Poppy's house, and I am going to go and check on something." He said infuriatingly. I groaned and he gave me a loving look before turning to the road again.

We got there in about 10 minutes, and I waved goodbye before ascending the familiar steps to Poppy's quaint house. I walked in the open door and went straight to her room, knowing she would be in there.

"Hi!" I said when I saw her standing in her equally huge walk in closet. She mumbled something and went back to looking through her racks of clothing.

"I do not have anything to wear!" She moaned, while frantically pushing clothes back and forth. "We are going to have to go shopping."

"Oh, Poppy!" I said, as I completely loathed shopping.

"No whining, you are coming with. I'm pretty sure you have nothing to wear either." She said with a smug look.

"But, where are we even going? How will I know what type of clothes I have to pick out if I don't even know what we are doing?" I said, getting more annoyed by the minute. I _really _hate surprises.

"Just shush." She said, and dragged me out of her bedroom and out of the house to her driveway. She got in her shiny, red convertible and I got in after watching her for a while, recognizing that she was in one of her moods where she was impossible to say no to.

She drove to the mall, much too fast for my liking, and I had to hold onto the side of the car more than a few times. I shot her an annoyed look, but she was far too busy concentrating on getting to the mall as fast as she could without running anyone over. After all, how inconvenient would a trip to the police station be when you were trying to look for clothes?

We finally got out of the death trap and walked into the mall, when I realised I didn't have any money with me. I voiced this and Poppy said simply, "Don't worry! I'll pay and you can give me it later!" I didn't really like this, but didn't mind that much, because I knew she was actually quite rich, and I would pay her back as soon as possible.

We went into a few stores, but found nothing. Eventually, we went to a Starbucks and ordered some drinks and a muffin to share.

"Gosh, there are only a few stores left! There has got to be something that will look awesome on you!" Poppy said, while I gulped down my coffee.

"Well, hurry up. I am getting damn bored of shopping." I said grumpily.

We quickly finished up and paid, and I walked into a store that we hadn't been in yet. I browsed around for a bit, and was just about to give up when I saw the most perfect thing in the world.

"Poppy!" I called excitedly, while looking for my size in _the _dress. It was black, with rich undertones of purple. It had no sleeves and black lace around the square neckline. The lace was also around the hem, which went up to my knees. It would go absolutely perfect with my high heeled ankle boots with the buckles on and my black scarf.

"Ohmygod! It is perfect for you! Go and try it on!" Poppy squealed.

I walked into the changing rooms and tried it on. It fit me like a glove, and it showed of all my curves in all the right places. I looked killer in it, and would look even better when I had done my make-up. I walked out to where Poppy was sitting semi-patiently and twirled, saying "Well? What do you think?"

She looked close to tears. "You look… incredible. I can't believe how awesome that dress looks on you. And you found it yourself!"

"Now we need to find you something!" I said, while walking back into the changing rooms and carefully removing it. I hung it up and went to go and pay with Poppy's credit card, while she was still looking.

I thanked the cashier who bagged it up, and walked over to where Poppy was standing with a triumphant grin on her face, facing the mirror, wearing a new dress. "Found anything?" I asked.

She held up a beautiful dress, simple white, with shimmering black beads sewn individually onto the hem, neckline and sleeves, which cinched at her wrists, but floated, freely on her arms. The dress itself had silver, glimmering threads woven in it that shone like moonlight, and would look especially good in the dark. Even in the fluorescent lighting of the shop, it twinkled every time she moved it.

She looked like a freaking angel who had decided to walk the earth for the night. How did people do that!

"If you don't get that right now, I will never speak to you again." I said, with a grin matching hers.

She disappeared into the changing rooms and emerged, looking refreshed. She took it to the cashier and we walked out of the shop, feeling good. "You have shoes and stuff?" I asked her, not really wanting to spend much more time in this damn mall. She nodded and we hurried towards the car, ducking our heads from the unexpected rain.

Poppy checked the time and groaned. "We only have 2 hours before we have to be there!"

"Be where?" I asked, hoping she would unintentionally let up some details. But she was far too clever for that, and just ignored me completely.

* * *

><p>She drove to my house first, so I could pick up anything I needed, like my shoes and bag and scarf and things. I couldn't help but miss Keller slightly, who I hadn't seen since that night. It would usually be her I would be doing this with. Poppy was great, but a bit too hyper for me to stomach sometimes.<p>

I grabbed all my stuff and ran down the stairs. My foster parents looked up from where they were eating dinner at the table, and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go out with my friends today. Is that okay?" I asked, more out of politeness than necessity, knowing that they would never refuse me, afraid that I would run away or something.

"Sure. Don't be back too late though, and be careful. Text us if you need anything." Jasmine said.

I waved goodbye and walked out the door and into Poppy's car. We rode to her house and bolted up the stairs. We now only had 1 and a half hours left. We took turns taking showers and I let my hair dry naturally, knowing it would dry perfectly straight, around my shoulders.

My makeup was easy enough to match my dress to; just black eyeliner on my eyelid and smudged black eye-shadow on my eyelid and along my lower lash line, to frame and bring out my bright green eyes. I finished it with a quick brush of mascara, and I was good to go!

Poppy was my exact opposite, with tamed, curly hair, that was a copper colour, with a white dress and fresh, natural looking makeup. We both looked stunning in our own way, though.

She grabbed my hand when we were both done, snapped a few pictures and dragged me down the stairs and into the car. She drove quickly and precisely, as if she knew exactly where she was going. After a while, I realised that we were going to my favourite club, The Starshine.

We got out of the car and we reached the entrance, where Poppy actually made me shut my eyes. She took my hands and led me down the steps, and I wouldn't have been so trusting, but I knew the layout very well. She directed me into the main room, and took her hands away from mine, but they were soon replaced by someone else's, who I recognized very well.

I opened my eyes and looked into my boyfriend's black, bottomless yet warm eyes. I vaguely registered all of my friends standing around the club in various points, but I was focused on Quinn. "You did this, for me?" I asked, softly.

"Of course." He smiled. "A little birdy said you were feeling neglected, so this is my way of showing that I love you so much, and I will never leave you." He said, and kissed me softly on the lips, and put his arm around my waist and led me to where Keller and Hannah were standing.

Keller gave me a warm hug and Hannah gave me an equally warm smile, and I felt a twinge of guilt. She was genuinely nice, and I was being so mean to her. I smiled back and scanned for Morgead and Jez. It was strange how much I liked hanging out with Jez and Morgead now. Keller would always be my best friend and 'sister', but I had felt smothered recently, and it felt good to be away from each other for a while.

I looked at her and could see that she felt the same way. I took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze, before moving on to other people, and was surprised to see that there were no hard feelings. I grabbed more than a few drinks and gulped them all down, loving the burn that made its way down my throat. I suddenly felt slightly tipsy, and giddy.

I walked over to where Jez and Morgead were standing, very close. I ducked down in the middle of them, just for fun, and went in between them.

"Hey there!" I said, laughing. Jez looked at me and burst out laughing, while Morgead just rolled his eyes and released his arms around Jez and me.

"Well, someone's in a good mood. How do you like your surprise?" Morgead said.

"It is great! I am freaking happy now!" I giggle, hiccupped and then burped. "Oopsie!" I said, then burst into another fit of giggles.

Morgead and Jez shared a look, and held each of my arms in an iron grip and steered me away from everyone else. "Are you drunk!" Jez asked me, looking incredulous.

"No!" I said, and hiccupped yet again. I really hated that. "Maaaaaaaaybe." I said, dragging the word out.

"Jez, take her into the toilets to clean herself up and stuff. I'll go track down some coffee for her." Morgead said, and waved at Jez and shook his head at me. I shot him a pathetic glare, and then started giggling again. Jez was gently steering me towards the ladies, and what I saw made my laughter stop abruptly.

It was Quinn and Hannah. Together. Locked in a tight embrace.

* * *

><p>I stopped walking and stared at them. Jez looked at me with pity, which I absolutely could not handle.<p>

"Rashel…" She said, as if that made it all better. As if anything was going to be better now. How could it be?

Quinn stepped back from the hug, and brushed some hair away from Hannah's face. I made an involuntary gasp when he did this, and he looked at me standing around the corner of the corridor.

He stepped towards me, his hands out, but I stepped back and back and back, breaking into a flat out sprint, until I was as far away from _him _as possible. I could hear and feel Jez shaking me and saying my name, but I wasn't there anymore. I simply, _wasn't there. _

Wait, when did I start being such a pathetic girl, who everyone thought they could just hurt and not expect any consequences? No. _No._

I instantly snapped out of my trance, blinking to focus my eyes on Jez, and Morgead who had joined her.

"I'm fine." I heard my mouth say, in this awful dead-pan tone. I cringed, and said, with more force, "I'm fine." This seemed to work, and Jez quit shaking me.

I put on my chirpiest smile, and said the words that broke my heart inside, "Well, we all knew it was going to happen eventually, if not straight away. No big deal." I said; glad to find that my voice didn't betray me. "Come on! Let's go and party! It would be a shame to waste a beautiful night like this!"

I walked away from them, knowing that they would follow me. Sure enough, I heard their footsteps. "Are you sure you can go out there?" Jez asked, reluctantly.

"I told you, I am _fine._ Now come on, I feel like dancing." I said to Jez, dragging her along towards the dance floor. She followed, but I was pretty sure that it was only to make sure that I was fine.

She stopped resisting after a while, and just let go and had fun with me. I spotted a group of good-looking boys staring at us. One in particular had caught my eye, and he was giving me a flirty smile. I carried on dancing for a while, before thinking _Ah, what the hell_ and smiled back.

**Morgead POV**

Damn, they can dance! That was what they had been doing _all _night. I was getting bored, standing with Ash, watching him check out girls. Doesn't he ever get tired of it! I was so glad I had Jez, and I knew she felt the same way.

We had been friends ever since the first time we met, which was in playgroup. I had already noticed her as the girl with the fiery red hair and silvery blue eyes, and she definitely made an impression, when, on the first day, she kicked the teacher repeatedly and totally trashed the classroom. All because she was told she had to wait her turn to play with the motorcycles. From then on, I knew we would be friends.

We figured out that we like each other when we were teenagers. We were fixing up her motorcycle, which had been in an accident the night before. Miraculously, but not surprisingly, Jez had escaped without a scratch, but her bike hadn't been so lucky. I had asked her to pass me a wrench, and she tripped over, and she ended up in my arms. Cliché, I know, but it was true.

I was lost in my thoughts when Jez came up to me, and she gave me a kiss to wake me up. I laughed and ruffled her hair, knowing she hated that.

"Finished dancing?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, I have, but Rashel definitely hasn't." She said dryly and pointed to her. She was dancing on her own, but boys were completely crowding her, some trying to dance with her, some just admiring her. And she clearly loved every minute of the attention, which was very unlike her. I could see one boy in particular that kept catching her eye.

In no time at all, they had been thrust together, and were holding hands, laughing and walking off to some secluded area. For some reason, this made me feel uneasy, and after a while, I made some excuse to Jez and went in their direction.

I looked everywhere in the only corridor they could have gone in, but there was no trace of them. I was just about to give up and go back to Jez, when I heard a soft scream.

I turned and saw in the distance, Rashel struggling against the mystery guy, who had her pinned against the wall and was placing kisses all over her, when she clearly didn't want to…

**Oooooh, this was a really long chappie! I feel proud (:**

**I don't think the ending was very clear, so I'll say it here: he was forcing himself on her. Clear? Coz it wasn't to me, but I really couldn't find a way to say it. Sorry! (:**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease Review! Please! The review button loves you, and misses you! (:**


	7. Punch Up

**I updated! (: Finalllllly. **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! **

_I turned and saw in the distance, Rashel struggling against the mystery guy, who had her pinned_ _against the wall and was placing kisses all over her, when she clearly didn't want to…_

**Morgead POV**

I was running towards Rashel, calling out her name getting ready to beat the shit out of this guy, when I saw Rashel knee him in his 'special area'. I stared in fascination and slowed my pace down to an amble when I saw her beating the guy up. A few kicks and punches and he was on the floor, where she could kick his face repeatedly. I let her get in a few good kicks before I made my way over there again and restrained her. Clearly, this damsel in distress could save herself.

"Woah. Come on now, Rashel. I think the guy's had enough, don't you?" I said in what I hoped was calming tones. She was shaking with fury. "Are you okay?" I asked her, putting my jacket around her, as she was now shivering.

"Oh, I'm fine!" She said in that horribly unreal, chirpy voice that she used earlier to 'convince' Jez and me. I rolled my eyes and muttered something under my breath and put my arm around her to take her to Jez. Then I would come back and find the douche that did this and give him a 'talking to'. Maybe on the way I could 'talk to' Quinn as well.

Jez saw us as soon as we walked in the main room, where everyone else was oblivious to the massive scenes that had gone on, and were mingling or dancing. Jez hurried over and said, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. Can you just make sure she's okay first?" I said, nodding at Rashel.

"I told you, I am _fine._" Rashel said, but both me and Jez just ignored her, and I handed her over. Time to find the two bastards that did this to my 'little sister'. Especially Quinn, I wanted to find out what the hell he was doing…

**Rashel POV**

I cannot believe that just happened. I cannot believe that just happened. I cannot believe that just happened. I kept thinking that over and over again. I was going to let him do those things to me, to take advantage of me in the very worst way. I had no idea what I was thinking or, maybe I do. Maybe I was just so upset over… _them, _that I was happy that at least someone wanted me, and I wasn't a total ugly bitch.

But then for the second time today, I snapped out of it, and came to my senses. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. But it was just in time anyway. I may have seriously hurt that guy if Morgead wasn't there, and I am glad he was. Like I even needed a murder on my hands right now?

Jez could see that I really was fine, and I realised then that Morgead and her could see right through the fake, bright smiles and 'I'm fine's.' They knew me so much better than that, and it was stupid of me to even try or bother with it.

"Can we go home now?" I asked Jez in a small voice.

She gave me a sympathetic smile and said, "Yeah, of course. Let's just find Morgead first. Don't wander off, please?" I nodded and rolled my eyes, and she smiled, able to tell that I was feeling better already.

I looked around as Jez tried to weave her way around the dancing people to get to Morgead. It made me sad to watch them two together, how happy they always were. Why couldn't I have a relationship like theirs? What is wrong with _me?_

I saw Quinn enter the hall, scanning around, looking for someone. Probably _Hannah. _ He saw me and made his way towards me with that surprising grace and agility. Comes with being an athlete, I suppose. He reached me and was silent for a full minute. "Rashel…" He said in a voice barely above a whisper.

I punched his face, hard. I felt the satisfying _crunch _of his nose breaking, and blood spurted out. Seems like I am beating up a whole bunch of guys today!

"I deserved that."" Quinn said, tilting his head backwards, trying to stop the blood flow.

Morgead came out of nowhere, and said, "No, you deserve this too." And kneed him in the stomach. Quinn charged towards Morgead, who blocked all of his advances easily.

"Okay, stop now." I said dejectedly, realising that this wasn't doing any good. "I said, _stop!" _I ran in between them and pushed them apart. "I don't want you to fight because of me." I said.

"Oh, don't worry. He's had it coming for a _long _time." Morgead said, rubbing his jaw where Quinn got in a lucky punch.

"Ditto." Quinn said with an icy glare.

"I don't really care. Quinn, just go back to your precious Hannah. Morgead, you're coming with me and Jez." I said speaking over Quinn, who was trying to apologize. I easily blocked him out and grabbed Morgead's arm and pulled him away to where I could see Jez standing.

We hurried towards the exit, having had more than enough excitement for one night and not looking for anymore, when I saw someone standing next to the doors. Hannah.

Jez saw this too, and tried to steer me in the other direction, but it was far too late. I had already walked over there, trying to put as much confidence in my walk that I could muster.

I tapped her on the shoulder, and as she was turning, I punched her in the eye. "That's for stealing my boyfriend, slut!" I shrieked as Morgead hooked his arm around my waist, stopping me from lunging at her again. I shrugged him off and sauntered down the outside stairs into the cool night air.

"Can you drop me off at home?" I asked Jez.

"Yup. Hop on." She said to me, gesturing toward her motorbike.

"I'll follow you, yeah?" Morgead said to Jez. She nodded and gave him a quick peck in the lips. I looked away, feeling upset and depressed.

"And by the way, nice right hook." She said, and winked at me before taking off. The ride after that was a quiet one, as the roar of the motorbike was too loud to carry a proper conversation.

I could hear Morgead's motorcycle behind us, and that made me feel safer. He had been so nice to me recently, and I thought of him as a protective, cool, older brother, and I knew he thought of me as a little sister. Jez was like my sister too. I really owed both of them.

We had slowed down and stopped outside my familiar house. I climbed off the bike and smiled at Jez. "Thank you so much for _everything _today. I couldn't have done it without you. Tell Morgead as well." I said, blinking back tears.

She smiled and said, "Anytime." She looked like she wanted to say more, but she just gave me a tight hug, smiled again and left.

I crept into my house as quietly as I could, not in the mood for talking to anyone at the moment. I just wanted to train a bit and go to sleep. I did about half an hour on my punch bag in my soundproofed room and somehow ended up sitting on the floor, cross legged. I let today's events wash over me, and I gasped out aloud at the pain that they brought. I had been holding back so much, thinking it will go away if I never face it. Quinn… how could you do this to me?

And Hannah. Good, sweet, innocent little Hannah. She will pay for this. The sheer outrage of this promise shocked me, but I let myself be carried on a wave of pure resentment towards her.

My laptop beeped, signalling low battery, bringing me back to the real world, which definitely hurt less than my mind at the moment. I blinked a few times to focus my eyes, and an idea hit me like lightning.

Wow, she really was a slut. She had Mr D too. Well, she couldn't have both now, could she...?

I was thinking this as I composed the email to the principal. His email address was easy enough to find; it was on the school website.

_Dear Mr Herald,  
>You would be interested to know that a student and a teacher have been having an affair. Mr Descoudres and Hannah Snow have been romantically linked for quite some time.<br>From, Worried Friend_

My cursor blinked as it hovered over the send button. _Think about what she and Quinn did to you? I wonder how long it had been going on. A while. They were probably laughing at you all the time. _

My anger came back from the cruel voice in my mind, and I hit the send button without hesitation and closed my laptop lid.

**Sorry this is a short one! I didn't want to drag it out, so yeah. **

**Please please please review! You know you want to… (:**


	8. Busted

**Wow, I finally updated! I have no excuse, I am just pathetic. Too much things going on. I know loads of people have been waiting, (especially Sportyno1, I am so sorry… XD But you should understand with all the clubs and stuff…) but here it is! (:**

**This WHOLE chapter is dedicated to Sportyno1, who is just too awesome, and believes in me ALL the time. And makes me laugh with funny sayings. XD My first book is SO dedicated to you! (:**

**Rashel POV**

_I pressed send and closed my laptop lid. _

There. Done. Nothing to stop it now. I went to bed feeling overwhelmingly sad, and wondering why this act had not left me feeling any satisfaction.

The next school day was very… weird. Everything was normal at my house, and Jez swung by to pick me up before school. It was an uneventful ride.

It was when I was walking to my locker that I noticed the stares and the whispers. A couple of girls were whispering and sneaking glances at me, but then saw that I was looking at them, and stopped. One of them gave me a woeful, pitying smile, which irked me to no end.

Okay, whatever. It could be about anything! I told myself. I returned the smile much more brightly and walked off to my next class, History. In history, there were two cheerleader girls sitting behind me. They were widely known for their gossiping skills, and they didn't even try to conceal their stares and whispers when I sat down. I turned around after a few seconds, and they both hastily smiled at me, like the girls at my locker.

"If you have something to say to me, say it to my face." I said in a dead-pan voice.

"Oh." Slut number 1 looked surprised, and let Slut number 2 do the talking. "We were just saying what a jerk Quinn is and we are all totally on your side. Totally." Slut number 2 said with a sympathetic smile. I instantly felt bad for calling them that. What was wrong with me nowadays! I always saw the bad in people. I made myself nod, and turned in my seat. That was all I could handle at the moment. I think I might have been having an epiphany.

Mr D walked in the classroom then, just as the bell rang. Hannah followed close behind, looking flustered and red faced. God, could they be any more obvious?

She took her seat and stared at her notebook, cringing away from all the death glares she was getting from all the girls, and some of the boys, around us. I felt my face soften and I actually almost started to feel sorry for her. But then I remembered what she did. I let my features harden and tried to concentrate on the lecture Mr D was giving.

There was about 10 minutes left until the bell rang, and we were watching some education documentary that made me want to fall asleep. **(I don't know about you, but our teacher makes us watch them all the time. I feel like killing myself, just for something to do.) **Two guys and the head teacher knocked. Mr D looked up and frowned slightly. He gestured for them to come in, and they opened the door, but hovered there.

"Uh, Thi-, I mean, Mr Descoudres? These men would like to have a talk with you. Would you please step outside?" Our nervous principal said.

"What is this about?" Mr D said, looking puzzled, though I knew exactly what it was about. I wonder if they would say it in front of the class…

"Just, step outside please." One of the huge men said.

Mr D walked out the classroom in a daze, saying before he left, "Carry on watching the movie guys. I'll be back in a minute." One of the men scoffed at that, but didn't say anything else and shut the door gently. I snuck a quick look at Hannah, who looked positively stricken.

Everybody jumped up as soon as the man shut the door and looked through the door's tiny window. I could hear snatches of the conversation. After a bit of arguing, one of the men forcibly pinned Mr D's hands behind his back and carted him off. They were policemen, it seemed. All the class, including me, scrambled for our seats.

"Class, you have permission to leave early." He said, trying to inject some authority in his voice, but failing miserably.

"Where has Mr D gone?" I said over the voices of my classmates.

"He will not be back for a while. I will find you a substitute teacher for tomorrow. And Hannah, can I see you in my office? Now." He said in a harsh tone.

Hannah looked petrified. I felt sorry for her again, but my mind played the scene I found on Saturday. Them, Hannah and Quinn, in each other's arms. Their faces close. I could see them getting closer and closer until they finally…

_No! _I cannot think like that, I will undoubtedly go crazy. I let the pure, unaltered rage flow through me. If anyone was standing next to me, they would've probably felt the atmosphere in the room change, just because of me. At that moment, I felt like I could've faced an army of men, all by myself.

I shoved all my books and pens in my bag and bolted for the door, not really wanting to punch anyone who annoyed me, but feeling that I would eventually. Luckily, I had music with Jez and Morgead next. I ran there, not even bothering to go to my locker, betting that the teacher wouldn't even care. They were still there before me, standing in the line.

They had their heads together and were whispering quietly, but intensely. Jez saw me and dragged me into their little conference.

"Well, hello to you too." I said sarcastically.

Morgead shot me a dark look at told me to shut up. "Did you hear about Mr D? He got taken away by cops." Jez said.

"Yup. I was there. It was an interesting show." I said musingly, but started to raise my voice as something occurred to me. "How the hell do you know about that! It only happened 15 minutes ago."

Jez gave me a look that said, _are you kidding me? "_You know we have some serious gossips at this school."

"So, I suppose you know about Hannah getting called to the principal's office for a 'talk'?" I asked. I took their blank looks as a no.

"I wonder who else found out about them." Jez said in a scandalous tone.

"It was me. I told the principal about them." I said. Their shocked looks were almost laughable. To be fair, I did understand why. I was the poster child for rebellion, and would never tell _anything _to the authorities. So this was a big thing.

"Oh." Morgead said, trying to rein in his surprise. I smirked and pulled them in the classroom to our normal seats. Everyone was chattering about Mr D's outrageous arrest, and the rumours were already flying about why he got taken away.

"I heard he was selling drugs to students here. Where else do you think Matt got his from for that party?" Some girl in front of us said to her boyfriend.

"I heard he was having an affair with one of the students here." Her boyfriend, I think he was called Miles, said. All three of us froze and joined in the conversation quickly.

"Why would you say that?" Jez said.

Miles shrugged. "I'm not deaf. I've heard the way girls talk about him. How '_hot' _he is. It pisses me and the other guys off. I'm pretty sure he could have any girl he wanted."

The teacher called for attention at the front of the classroom. Miles turned around and I shared a look with Jez and Morgead. They were as astonished as I was. If _Miles _could figure that out, who else could?

After school I went to Jez's house. She lived with her Uncle Bracken, and he knew me quite well. We walked in and he was in his library, as usual. Jez hollered a greeting at him before we went up to her room. Her room was decorated with various pictures of us three, and one side of the wall was covered in shelves for books and CD's. She picked one out in two seconds (she was obsessive about alphabetising her collection, so she knew where everything was) and put it on. Rock music played out of her huge stereo system, and she turned it down slightly so we could at least hear each other speak.

"So." Jez said.

Damn. I knew this was coming. "So." I replied.

Jez sighed. "You know what I'm going to ask you. Why did you do it?" She said.

Now it was my turn to sigh. "I just… had to make her pay somehow. And if Quinn didn't know about them two, he does now." I said in a small voice.

"But it wasn't Mr D's fault. This isn't making Hannah pay. She'll get off with a slap on the wrist, but him… he'll have to leave his job. It will be on record, and nobody will ever take him in as a teacher. This will impact the rest of his life. He can kiss goodbye to teaching or any job where children are involved. What they did… it wasn't just morally wrong. It was _illegal. _And that kind of thing never goes away." Jez said, struggling for words and trying to speak comfortingly.

"I know." I said, my breath hitching in my throat. Before I knew it, I was sobbing in Jez's arms, and all the tears I had previously held back came flooding out.

"It's okay. Don't worry." Jez said while putting her arm around me. At that moment, I couldn't have asked for a better friend than Jez.

There was a knock on the door and Morgead came in looking extremely uncomfortable. "Hey, uh, are you okay? I can come back later if you want?" He said awkwardly. **(Ahahaha, I was laughing my head off at this bit. Oh Morgead.) **

"No, it's fine. I think I'm gonna go now anyway." I said, wiping my eyes and smoothing my hair.

"Are you sure? You can stay here tonight if you want. Uncle Bracken won't mind." Jez said, concerned.

I felt bad for taking advantage, but I didn't think I should be sleeping alone that night.

"Okay then. But seriously, Morgead, you can stay. I'm just gonna go for a walk." I said, tacking on a smile. Jez looked like she was about to protest, but I walked out the room before she could say anything.

I left through the back door of the opulent house, trailing my hands across the tall long grass. It was totally unmaintained, as Bracken was far too busy to cut the grass, and Jez would never do that in the first place. I opened the gate and let the cool evening air wash over me. I walked to the town centre, window shopping, and wishing I had brought my purse to buy this really cute scarf when I saw a shadow block the light in front of me.

I turned around, but a hand was put over my mouth and I was dragged into a nearby alleyway and out of the hearing range of any people. It was late evening now, and I noted haphazardly that I had been out for nearly 4 hours. I tried to get my attacker off me, with the self-defence techniques I had taught myself, but my attacker was too strong.

I felt familiar shocks and tingles wherever my bare skin was touching the attacker, and I gasped out loud once I realised what this meant.

Quinn was my attacker.

**Yeeeah, the worst cliff hanger EVER, but this was a hard one, and more of a filler chappie. Sorry for not much action, but I promise the next one will be better. Well, I'll try. XD**

**Paranormalcy, thank you for forcing me to get fb. I forgive you now, but you still have to do that AN for me. XD **

**(:**


	9. Tease

**First things first:**

**HAAAAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,  
>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOOOO YOU,<br>HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR EBOOOOOOOOONNNNYYYYYYY,  
> BIRTHDAY TO YOU! <strong>

**(:**

**Yup, you guessed it! It is Paranormalcy's birthday today! *cheers and pops party popper and shrieks and whoops while dancing crazily to loud music*. We are the coolest and best disturbed *cough Sportyno1 cough* people EVER. (: Say happy birthday in the reviews everyone! **

**This is dedicated to Paranormalcy (duh), HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HOPE THIS CHAPPIE IS OKAY FOR YOUR STANDARDS! And just for you, I might include the… ahem… rumour? You know what I mean; I don't want to ruin it for the others. ;) **

**Also dedicated to Sportyno1, who pushes me to write, a lot. It's annoying, but gets the job done. Thank her for the quick update! (: Can't wait to meet the kids! :D to you to. (:**

**On with the chappie! **

**Ugh, I don't own NW. Duh, what are you, dumb? (:**

_Quinn was my attacker._

**Rashel POV**

"Quinn!" I said in the loudest voice I dared, still not wanting to get him into trouble. "Quinn, get off me! You're hurting me." He roughly grabbed my hair and pulled me into an alleyway far away from civilisation.

He was holding me with my back to him, so I couldn't see his face, but the familiar shocks and tingles going through my body were proof enough for me.

"Shut up." Said a rough voice. A voice that sounded suspiciously like… "Ivan?" I said whispered.

He sharply turned me around, and I blinked to focus the face in front of me. It had blonde, scruffy hair that fell into his eyes, which were an electric blue. I thought he wouldn't have heard my quiet whisper, but he heard me just fine. He kept a firm hold on my arms, where tingles and shocks were still coursing through my veins and body.

He smirked maliciously. "Took you long enough, whore." That was his nickname for me. That and "fine ass". All of a sudden, I felt afraid in a dark alley with _him,_away from everyone else… this is just like it was the last time. But nobody would hear my screams here, and nobody would come to save me either if he tried anything. He could have his horrible way with me right here. And that thought shocked me more than anything.

"Do you like your new parents? Nah, mine were obviously better, otherwise you wouldn't have tried to steal them away from me." I knew he always thought that, and I had tried to convince him otherwise, but to no avail. He was one of the first foster families I ever stayed with. "You tried to convince me. You teased me. You changed with the door left wide open; you knew that my bedroom was opposite. You showered with the door open. You started wearing _them_type of clothes. That night. That party, you wore that damned dress. Or scrap of fabric seems more fitting for it. You were dancing away, practically _begging_me to take you then and there. But I waited. You teased me more. I waited more. Until finally, it reached a climax. You had just broken up with your boyfriend. I'll never forget the way you looked that night. Tears clung to your lashes, making them even longer. You looked raw and… exquisite. Then you went out with them friends of yours. Bunch of whored, you all were. Whores and teases dressing like that. You stumbled out to the alley; I followed. I _finally_gave you want you wanted, but you said no. You screamed and screamed, and I realised that you were nothing but a tease. Just a skanky, slutty, disgusting whore, Through and through. You might as well have been working a street corner. But, you remember what I told you that night. You are a tease, and teases need to be taught a _lesson._Your lesson got cut short last time, but there is nobody to stop us here. Nobody at all." He breathed in next to my mouth, and I whimpered. He chuckled and I started to struggle as his mouth came closer and closer, and he pinned my wrist above my head, trapping me against the wall. I kneed him in between the legs, but there was almost no point. Just when I was about to give up, and block everything out, I heard the sweetest sound in the world. The gate to the alleyway we were in squeaking open.

There was an old, rugged man wearing tatters of clothes, walking with a slight limp. He saw me pinned against the wall, and Ivan forcing me there, and put two and two together… and came up with 5. "Hey! Y'all can't do that sorta thing here. Get outta here! "He shooed us away, but Ivan kept a firm grip on my wrist.

"Of course sir. Sorry." Ivan said with just the right amount of being caught in the act, and slightly annoyed, just as any other pair of teenagers would.

He wheeled me around the old man, momentarily losing the death grip on my wrist, just for a moment. But a moment was all I needed. I darted out of his arm range and sprinted for the main road, where I could hear people noise and traffic. Ivan was close behind me, so I pushed myself even further, making my strides longer. It seems all the training had paid off, and I was in the main road just as Ivan grabbed me from behind, hooking his arms around my waist. I screamed and kicked my legs up, and a lot of people stared, while a police officer jogged towards us.

"Ma'am? Are you okay?" He said in a worried tone. Seeing I was slightly busy trying to get Ivan's filthy paws off me, he neatly put Ivan into a head lock from behind, and repeated his question, not in the slightest bit out of breath.

I, on the other hand, could barely breath. "He… forced… rape… caught me." I managed to get out.

The officer must have caught the gist of it, as he considerably tightened his head lock, and said, "Would you mind coming down the station? You need to make a statement."

"No!" I cried. I couldn't handle all the pity stares and presents and special treatment I would get.

"Come on lovey. You're safe now." A kind, middle aged lady said with a reassuring smile. She had black, flowing hair with soft features. She reminded me so much of my real mother, that tears gathered up in my eyes, and I ran off like a shot, without a word. I ran past all the concerned stares, and blew past the sympathetic rubberneckers. I ran, just to run. I ran past the road of Jez. Past the road of my house, Quinn and Keller's road, Hannah's until I was near the boundaries of town. I wasn't looking where my legs were carrying me. I ended up in the town's small but old cemetery, and wandered my way over to my mother's grave.

Ivan was right. I didn't do these things on purpose, but I could've taken some measures to not tease him. The signs were there, I was just too self-absorbed to read them. I deserved everything that has happened to me, and maybe even more.

It was peaceful there. I hadn't been to visit in almost a year, mostly because I could never face it by myself. I was thinking of bringing Quinn here, and oh, how ironic that I was thinking that when I looked up and saw Quinn's face staring at me from the darkness.

It all came rushing back. It was like I could see him and Hannah in front of me, embracing, taunting me.

Some snide remark bubbled up to my mouth, but instead out came what I least expected. A sob. Before I knew it, I was heaving with great wracking sobs, and clutching myself for support. Quinn didn't even attempt to step closer, which only made me cry more.

"Why?" I asked, and I assumed he heard, because his eyes instantly misted over. "Was it me? Was it my fault?" I got out.

He just shook his head. I waited for a proper answer, but I realised that was all I needed. I sighed shakily and got to my feet. I was halfway across the graveyard when he finally said something.

"Rashel…" Was all he said? But that one word carried so much adoration, yet guilt and remorse. It was like a shining beacon, pulling me closer and closer. There was something off, however. His voice, while poignant, sounded… muffled?

I stepped into the small patch of light from a nearby lamp where Quinn was standing, and blinked. And blinked. No matter how many times, his mouth looked distorted, and his teeth… longer. His canines looked like an animal's, ready to rip out a person's throat at a moment's notice.

I made a strangled cry. "What… are you?" I managed to say, trying to ignore the black panic whirling inside me. Because I already knew. Of course I did. It explained his agility. His speed and strength. And his other-worldly beauty.

"Vampire." He whispered. But I heard, maybe because I was listening out for the word. That god forsaken word.

"No." I shook my head vigorously; denying what I already knew was true. "No. _No.__" _I said with more force. He stepped towards me, and I took a step back. Before I knew it, I was running yet again, pushing myself further and further away from that monster.

His teeth. They were not harmless kitten teeth. They were _killing_weapons. That, no doubt, had already killed and ripped and tore at countless, innocent throats, draining them of blood, and their life… I had kissed that mouth. That mouth, which were probably on teenage girls' necks, that had looked so sensuous. That I had dreamed of kissing at night, and then actually kissed at night.

I heard footsteps directly behind me, faster than I could've imagined, so I pushed myself _further,_until it felt like I was flying. All I could think was getting away from the monster, which is why I didn't see the headlights until it was too late. The car hit me with surprising force, and I blacked out almost instantly. But not before I heard a quite sobbing, and, "Rashel?"

**That was the crappest ending ever. Wow, that was a crap chappie as well. So sorry Ebony! I had a deadline. XD**

**Well, review! You can tell me if it was rubbish, good, amazing, whatever. No flames please! (:**

**(:**


End file.
